


Frozen Waters

by OceanaFallen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood friends with Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Sokka goes by Lee, Sokka of the Fire Nation AU, Swordmaster Sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaFallen/pseuds/OceanaFallen
Summary: During a Fire Nation raid Sokka was taken aboard a Fire Navy ship, never to see his home again. Ten years later as a companion of Prince Zuko, he joins the prince to the South Pole in search of the Avatar. But it was so long ago, he hardly remembers his childhood name, let alone who his family is.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Sokka of the Fire Nation AU by firechildslytherin5
> 
> https://firechildslytherin5.tumblr.com/post/624220721955176448/avatar-the-last-airbender-sokka-of-the-fire

It's been ten years since he last felt the chill on his skin, of the sight of passing icebergs from a ship. It was the last memory of his home.

Lee was sitting in silence, his legs crossed with his back against the black sheet of metal that served as a wall to keep those on deck from accidentally flying overboard. Across from him was General Iroh, playing some form of tile game. He tried to teach Lee how to play two years ago, but he never could grasp the rules.

Prince Zuko, as per usual, was skulking on deck, as though just his presence would somehow cause the Avatar to just appear. Three years into his banishment, and Zuko was still as optimistic he'll find a dead man as he was his first day. It keeps him going, at least.

He was beginning to drift off into sleep. It didn't help that Zuko last night was amazed by the concept of the Celestial Lights, and was convinced that they must be the sign of the Avatar. As a child of the South Pole, Lee had to explain that no, those were normal. They happen. It didn't leave him with much sleep before the morning. And as Prince Zuko's personal servant, he has to follow him where he goes when he goes.

He closed his eyes for just a second, no more. Of course, that second was also when one of the brightest lights possible light up the sky. Lee shot up in a dash, rushing to the edge of the wall, trying to get as close as possible.

"Finally" Prince Zuko said to himself. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" General Iroh asked, looking up from the tile in his hand.

"It means my search. It's about to come to an end."

Iroh sighed deeply, placing down the tile in his hand.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the Celestial Lights," Iroh gestured to the sky with a new tile. "We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit, why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko yelled, facing away from the source of the light. Lee finally looked over his shoulder again to see Zuko's anger. It wasn't that uncommon to see such things. "I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsmen, head a course for the light."

It wasn't the Celestial Lights, and Lee knew that. With the bright midnight sun up, no one can see the Celestial Lights this time of year. It was clearly something different. Considering their travels, most likely a spirit. He was too young to remember if there were any spirits in his old home.

Prince Zuko entered the ship, heading straight towards the bridge to get a better view. Lee just followed, continuing his silence. He'd speak to Zuko later on the light in private, when no one could question why a lowly servant was speaking so casually to the Fire Prince.

* * *

It was a day like any other back home.

Sokka was having a snowball war with his younger sister, Katara. He was five, and she just turned four. They were having fun, pushing each other and throwing things. As long as Katara didn't accidentally threw ice at him, or turn a snowball into ice again, it was just pure fun.

Until the snow changed.

It became ash ridden, the sign of another raid. Even though their village hadn't had a raid in either of their lifetimes, they were warned about the signs of a raid. First the ash, then the flames.

"I'm going to find Mom," Katara said, running off towards their igloo. It was the last time he saw her.

Sokka ran in the direction of the warship, wanting to help the warriors that were there. He hid behind a snowbank, watching closely as the two sides fought each other, one with flames and one with spears.

And as quickly as they came, they just left. As they retreated, one swooped up Sokka in his arms, holding him close.

He screamed for help, as he was taken aboard the ship. He tried kicking, scratching, and biting, but it was difficult against the metal armor the Southern Raiders wore. They got to the deck, and Sokka finally managed to wiggle his way out of the soldier's grasp.

"Dad!" He screamed, running for the exit.

He was kicked to the ground, a metal foot planted into his back as he watched the gangway slowly retract up, leaving him stranded.

* * *

General Iroh joined them on the bridge several hours later, as Zuko was just standing outside staring at the horizon.

"I'm going to bed now," Iroh yawned dramatically, stretching his arms absurdly, as though his nephew could see it. "Yup. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar _is_ alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding is over."

* * *

"Commander Yon Rha sir, congratulations on killing the waterbender," a soldier said in passing to another.

_Killed the waterbender_

There was only one waterbender in the whole village, and that was Sokka's younger sister, Katara.

He screamed against his gag, thrashed against the rope tied around his wrist and ankles. No. They couldn't have. Not Katara, not his sister. He was meant to protect her, and he failed. He should have gone with her. He's responsible for her death.

This caught the killer, Yon Rha's attention. He picked up Sokka by the face, pulling him to his eye level. "And you, little water tribe savage, will make an excellent gift to the Firelord."

* * *

Lee was proud of himself for convincing Prince Zuko to get some rest. It would be impossible to see when the sun was down, so the search wasn't possible during those hours. In that time, he explained to Zuko his knowledge of the lights and how it was impossible for those to be Celestial Lights.

"So it must be the Avatar, then!" Zuko exclaimed, finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel of his banishment.

"Hard to tell now, since it could also be a spirit. Remember the glowing lemur in the Western Air Temple?"

Zuko remembered all too well the lemur that managed to board their ship and travel 300 miles with them before it finally was caught and taken to dry land. It was a mischievous spirit that especially liked to steal and hide their food, leaving it rotting throughout the ship.

And with the morning, there was no sign of Zuko changing his idea of the Light being from anything except the Avatar. It was the only thing on his mind during training, as Lee stood next to Iroh as they watched.

* * *

Months at sea, stuck in a cell, being left for dead most days until someone remembered there was a child in the brig. On the brink of starvation the entire time, he became as thin as a board.

So it was odd when one day, they pulled him out.

He hadn't seen the sun since the day he saw the ash ridden snow. It was far too bright compared to the dark, damp cell he knew.

They walked him off the gangway, his tiny hands shackled in front of him. He would think of running, but he didn't have the energy to. And he was somewhere he didn't know, he wouldn't make it far before he was beaten for his attempt.

They shoved him into the back of a covered wagon, chaining him to the floor. He stared at the ship as they took him away to the palace.

* * *

A flare. A flare had shot off.

"Lee!" Zuko yelled, his hand outstretched. Lee handed him the telescope, trying his best to see where it came from without it.

Zuko's line of sight followed something that Lee couldn't see, but clearly a moving object. Or person.

"The last airbender," he stated. "Quiet agile for his old age."

He turned towards the guard standing by the door to the bridge "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar." He paused to look once again through the telescope. "As well as his hiding place.

Zuko went inside to get ready for the expected battle, leaving Lee with the telescope. He quickly scrambled to get his eyes on the Avatar, then on where the flare came from.

A ship. Held in place by mounds of ice.

He swore he saw it once before, long ago. Like in a dream.

* * *

"Your highness, we present to you the only son of one of the chiefs of the watertribes."

Sokka was forced to bow, with a threat of another beating if he didn't. He already had a broken wrist and a black eye from the last time he didn't properly bow to someone passing. Exactly how was he supposed to know that kneeling as a custom of the Fire Nation?

"Very good." Firelord Azulon said, staring with indifference at the shaking prisoner. "He would make an excellent play thing for my youngest grandson."

And just like that, Sokka was gifted to Prince Zuko, eldest son of Prince Ozai. He was no longer Sokka, future chief of the Southern Watertribe. He was Lee, political prisoner. Servant. Filth beneath the shoes of the Fire Nation.

He was nothing.

* * *

Lee helped Prince Zuko don his armor as they approached the tribe. Carefully placing on every piece, tying everything, and eventually putting on his helmet. He left to prepare himself, getting into his own armor. His was without the face covering, designed to look like a skull and instill the fear of death in their enemies.

They reached the village, the gangplank lowering. Zuko walked down with confidence, Lee to his right hand with a hand on his sword. Unlike the other soldiers, he doesn't firebend. And after an incident of a spirit being immune to their flames, Lee was always near the front in case they needed a fighter.

It was just women and children, standing in a semicircle facing the ship. Surely there couldn't be a village of just women and children?

Zuko walked up to the women, staring at them each in term in the eyes. "Where are you hiding him?" He asked blatantly. When he received no response, he grabbed an old woman by the hood and pulled her near him. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?"

Once again, no response, just empty stares. He released the woman back the tribe before sending fire to their faces. Thankfully, hitting no one. Just a fear tactic.

"I know you're hiding him."

He was getting angrier with each passing moment, his hands alighting like daggers. Lee's seen it a few times, but never at other people. Usually for himself.

Then, Zuko was swept off his feet by a penguin. And a boy riding him. His helmet flew off with him, as he landed face down in the snow.

"Hey Katara," the boy on the penguin said happily.

Katara. Why is that name familiar? Was it a common watertribe name?

Zuko gestured gesture for the soldiers to surround the boy. He was clearly in Air Nomad attire, with a staff of some type. Lee followed Zuko's command, drawing his sword and entering a stance to get ready to lunge at Zuko's direction.

The Avatar blew snow in everyone's faces, blinding them for a few seconds. It steamed off of Zuko, eventually fully melting.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked, staring at the Air Nomad.

"Aang?" the Katara girl asked.

* * *

"Let me play with it next," Azula said, meaning Sokka. Er, Lee. His name was Lee now.

"His name is Lee, and no! You're just going to hurt him!" Zuko defended, standing next to Lee.

Zuko had wanted to play swordfight, and were both holding sticks. Lee had been Zuko's servant for a little over half a year now, and learned that what Zuko wants Zuko gets. Doesn't matter what Zuko feels about Lee's disagreement, someone else would step in and beat Lee for it. An older, more higher positioned servant, a passing noble, just anyone within earshot. Lee wasn't a person after all, he was Watertribe Scum.

"That's the point, dumb-dumb. You're supposed to hurt it."

* * *

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well you're just a teenager," the Avatar stated.

Zuko shot some fire at the boy, who blocked it with spinning his staff. An airbender trick? He began to walk towards the direction of the tribe, eventually standing in front of them as Zuko continued to shoot fire at him. After one particularly hot blast, the tribe screamed and cowered to protect themselves much to the horror of the Avatar.

He stopped, putting his staff down. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko left his stance, nodding in agreement.

Lee sheathed his sword, grabbing the airbender's shoulder and guiding him to the gangway.

"No Aang, don't do this!" Katara yelled out.

"Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay. Take care of Aapa for me until I get back!"

Zuko, bristling with honor and pride, stated "set a course for the Fire Nation, I'm coming home."


	2. The Benders

They were heading back to the Fire Nation, Zuko's home. It wasn't Lee's home. His home was slowly retreating away into the horizon. He didn't know if that was his village, or if it was another somewhere else along the coast. From reports he's overheard, there were at least a dozen remaining villages, albeit in devastatingly small numbers. Before the hundred year war there were more, but as their numbers dwindled they became absorbed into other villages.

Going back to the Fire Nation would be a living hell for Lee after the relief the ship brought him. Zuko didn't see him as someone not worthy of living, he at least didn't hurt him. He never talks about it, but he knows Zuko was reprimanded after Lee was never hurt by him after his first year. Seeing a Watertribe Savage as an equal might have been a driving force for why Ozai hated his son, before it was known that Azula was a prodigy and Zuko was just average. He didn't fit the norms of the royal family.

Once away from the tribe Zuko stood in front of the boy holding his staff. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold," he handed his uncle the staff, "and take this to my quarters."

Lee resisted laughing when General Iroh immediately handed it off to someone else to deal with. He followed the general inside, explaining along the way what had happened on land since he wasn't there to see. He didn't want to see his nephew's heart broken again when it wasn't the Avatar.

"Boy's really an airbender," Lee explained to Iroh. "He blew some snow at our faces while we surrounded him."

"But is he the Avatar?" Iroh asked, still skeptical. "Did he bend any other elements?"

Lee shook his head, leaving Iroh to sag in defeat. It doesn't matter if the boy is an airbender or not, what matters is if he was the _Avatar_. Firelord Ozai could also claim that Zuko didn't regain his honor by capturing this imposter.

Within minutes they heard from the deck someone yell "the Avatar's escaped!"

* * *

Zuko still remembered the day he was "gifted" Lee when he was just six years old, and beginning his formal firebending training just the month before. He was already struggling to make and maintain friendships with the other kids his age. The other kids' parents liked to shove them together, since being a friend of the future Firelord elevated their own family's status. But the kids were all too young to know that fully, and just thought that Zuko was weird. Azula didn't have that problem.

So after his training for the morning, he was excited when his mother came to him to introduce a new friend, Lee.

He wasn't told Lee was a gift until a year later, meant to be broken and destroyed.

"Zuko, meet your new friend, Lee. Lee comes from the Southern Watertribe. Lee, why don't you say hello?"

Lee was scared, and oh so small. He looked ready to cry already, from just standing near someone. "H-hello," he let out weakly, before flinching for a second.

Zuko looked up at his mother worried, before giving Lee a smile. "Want to play swordbending?"

* * *

The Avatar had been on the run around their ship for five minutes. No one wanted to alert Prince Zuko to the fact he had escaped, since that would not be fun to deal with his anger. The only one who knew they would leave that encounter unharmed was Lee. Zuko made a conscious effort to never hurt Lee.

Lee was searching the depths of the ship with other swordsmen. In these tight quarters with so many people nearby, firebending was prohibited since it could easily burn anyone touching metal. And everyone was touching metal. They came across the boy, Aang if Lee recalled properly, who immediately screamed before asking "you haven't my staff around have you?" When he didn't get a response, Aang literally ran up the walls calling out "thanks anyway!"

They chased after him, struggling to keep up. Legend did have it that airbenders could run faster than Eel Hound. He heard a bang, and caught sight of Aang right as the door to Prince Zuko's chambers closed behind him.

Good. Let the prince deal with the airbender. Lee stood in front of the door, his sword at the ready for whatever might come out.

The door opened, and out stepped an angry Zuko. With no Avatar in sight.

"Air ducts?" Lee asked, following the prince to the deck. Wherever this boy was going, he needed open air to escape.

Zuko didn't respond, not at least until they were both on the bridge, seeing the Avatar making a run for it right off the edge of the railing. Zuko went into a dead sprint, jumping off himself and grabbing his leg.

"Zuko!" Lee called out, running to the edge as though it would help as both tumbled down to the deck.

They both got in stances to fight, before a roar could be heard behind them, causing both to falter. In the Avatar's glee, the firebender shot at him, causing the boy to rapidly deflect. Lee stopped watching then, running down the stairs to get to the deck.

* * *

"Where do you live?" Zuko asked one day while the two were feeding turtle ducks. It's been about nine months since Lee arrived to the palace by now, and the two were completely inseparable. With Zuko around, there was at least one person who didn't have him.

"Downstairs," Lee answered, feeding a piece of bread to the turtle duck. "In the lava chambers."

"Lava chambers? But that's where the servant's live!" Zuko said in surprise. Surely his friend wasn't living down there.

They kept Lee in the royal palace, while Zuko and Azula lived in a villa with their parents. They visited the palace almost everyday, and Zuko called on Lee to come over and play quiet often.

"Yeah, that's where I live. I'm only permitted up if you're in the palace or ask. Usually they have me doing dishes. Or cleaning the floors."

* * *

When he got to the deck, Aang had fallen into the water. The deck was low enough the fall wouldn't have been fatal, but if he drowned it could prove to be. And a dead Avatar reincarnated. Lee was the first to think this, or at least the first to act on those thoughts, as he immediately began to strip out of his heavy armor and prepared to dive in.

Thankfully it wasn't needed, as within seconds the boy surfaced, shooting up in a swirl of water with his eyes and tattoos glowing. He landed on the deck, sending the water to push the men back, throwing Zuko overboard. Lee was barely out of range of the water, and continued to strip since now he had to save Zuko.

A girl and a fuzzy monster with six legs landed on deck, the girl jumping off and running towards Aang. Lee ran to where Zuko had fallen, ready to dive when he saw his prince clinging to the side. He sighed with relief, pulling him up as the girl snatched the staff near his left.

The other soldiers began to regain their footing, coming towards the Watertribe girl, who started to waterbend.

Zuko was starting to head towards the girl himself, while Lee just stood staring. A waterbender? From the southern tribe? How could this be, he was told they killed the last one. The girl waterbent, but in the wrong direction of the soldiers, freezing Lee's feet to the deck.

"Katara?" He asked quietly to himself. Was that his sister's name? She looked like she could be about the right age.

She face the opposite direction, right as the soldiers were about to grab her she froze them. She ran towards the monster, and Iroh and Zuko prepared to shoot down the beast. Did Iroh come out before or after Lee got frozen? He wasn't paying attention, his eyes were focused on the girl.

They shot a line of fire at the Avatar, Lee screamed "No!"

* * *

"Zuko, you haven't played with your friend Lee in a week, is everything okay between you two?" His mother asked, sitting down with her son as he had just finished angrily practicing his latest firebending techniques. He was frustrated with himself, unable to learn these basic moves.

He stopped, and angrily pouted at her. "Did you know he lived in the servant quarters?"

She nodded. "I figured you'd learn someday, just not this soon."

"Why would he lie about that?!" Zuko asked angrily, crossing his arms.

"Did he lie? Or did he just not tell you?" His mother asked, before sighing and wrapping him in a hug. "Sometimes, our friends don't tell us things about themselves to protect themselves. Your friend Lee might have been scared you'd stop playing with him if you knew, or that you'd think differently of him."

Zuko looked down at his lap. He was doing just that, ignoring and thinking differently of Lee now that he knew.

"But why does he live there?"

His mother pulled away from the hug, and looked Zuko in the eyes. "Your friend Lee isn't a Fire National, remember I told you that the day you met? He came from the Southern Watertribe, not by choice. He was taken, and is now a political prisoner to ensure that the tribes stay in line. Now you must not _ever_ repeat that, understand? If word got out you knew this, your friend Lee could be badly hurt."

"Is Lee even his real name?" Zuko asked, still trying to look hurt by Lee but failing miserably at not looking guilty.

"His name is Sokka."

* * *

"Dig the ship out and follow them!" Zuko commanded, as firebenders thawed out the three soldiers while Lee chipped away at his own feet. "As soon as you're done with that," he corrected.

He angrily looked at the sky, before walking over to Lee. "Why'd you protest against me attacking the Avatar during his escape?" he asked quietly, but still in his commanding voice.

"If you killed the Avatar, he'd be reborn as a waterbender in the Southern Tribe. It would take at least a few years to find the Avatar again, wouldn't it? I'm trying to save you time." Lee had gotten to be a good liar from years of dealing with the Fire Nationals hating him. But Zuko could always tell he was hiding something, especially once he turned seven. "And I think I might know the girl. I'm not positive yet, I don't remember much of my time in the tribe."

Zuko nodded, his features getting a little softer. He didn't need any more explanation. If his friend thought he knew someone, it was worth investigation. They'll deal with it after their next port to repair the damages done by the Avatar. He'll deal with it all in the morning, heading inside to mediate and calm himself down. Yes the Avatar won this round, but he'll regain his honor soon.

General Iroh came to Lee after his nephew went inside, and began to heat the ice trapping Lee to the deck. "Is he the Avatar?" he asked again. "Did he bend any other elements?"

"Water. He can bend water. Aang is really the Avatar."


	3. Agni Kais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated some tags, added "Implied/Referenced Child Abuse", "Ozai being a terrible parent" and "Ozai is an asshole"

Their ship was dwarfed compared to the others in port, and shining with very little rust. Fire Navy ships were often replaced once a decade, at a minimum. Their ship was at least half the age of General Iroh, if not older. And it was the only one Zuko was permitted to board.

"I want the repairs done as quickly as possible," Prince Zuko said to both Lee and Iroh and they disembarked to the snowy port. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" General Iroh asked too casually.

"Don't mention his name on these docks," Zuko warned. "Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A familiar voice called out. Zhao. Oh, how Lee hated his guts, but remained silent with his head bowed towards the Captain.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko was clearly equally as excited to see Zhao as Lee was, just able to voice it more.

"It's commander now. And General Iroh," Zhao gave a short bow to the balding man, "great hero of our nation."

"Retired General," Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests anytime. What brings you to our harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh gestured to the extensive hull damage. It was a miracle they hadn't sunk along the way.

"That's quiet a bit of damage," Zhao faked sympathy. Or at least Lee assumed so, he couldn't see his face.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko started to lie. Oh spirits, he always was a terrible liar under pressure. "Lee, tell Commander Zhao what happened."

As per usual, he looked towards his friend. Lee stood up straight, his hands clasped in front of him. His face was frozen, giving no emotion. "While traveling near Kyoshi Island we had encountered a sea creature called the Unagi that attacked our ship."

"Really?" Zhao was already skeptical of Lee's story without having a second to think about it. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

* * *

"You worthless boy!" Ozai yelled, shoving Lee down to the ground.

Lee didn't know what he did. All he was doing was standing there, watching Zuko and Master Piandao with their swords. He wasn't personally interested in try the Dao blades, but it was cool to watch so he stood in the sidelines.

Piandao grabbed Zuko, making sure he wouldn't try anything too rash. While his father was still merely a prince, attacking him would not be good for anyone present. And if things got out of hand, it would be best to ensure that Zuko wouldn't act rashly.

"I- I'm sorry," Lee begged, kneeling down and trying to show some humility.

Guess he wasn't showing enough.

* * *

Lee wasn't permitted inside for tea. He was just a servant, after all. But once General Iroh and Prince Zuko were inside Zhao's tent, Lee was escorted away into a separate tent by two armed guards.

"What happened to your ship?" one, a non-bender with his face uncovered, asked immediately after Lee was sat down.

"As I told Commander Zhao, we were traveling near Kyoshi Island and encountered the Unagi." Lee crossed his arms, staring down the soldier.

"And what did the Unagi look like?"

Truth be told, the only thing that Lee knew about the Unagi was that it was big, and absurdly so. "It was big, from what I was told. I was below deck during the attack."

"The other men on your ship mention a waterbender?"

"Yes, uh," Lee said, fumbling for a good lie. "We had captured her in a village in the Southern Water Tribe, and found this waterbender. As you know, it is-"

"And what of this supposed airbender as well?"

* * *

After Ozai attacked Lee, rumors slowly spiraled about why he attacked.

_I heard he had bet the lives of a thousand men on a failed attack on Omashu._

_I heard he was angry that his brother General Iroh was sent to Ba Sing Se instead of him._

_I heard_

It was all too much for him. He was sick for days, his back wrapped in bandages to cover the burns. It will scar.

Zuko stopped talking to him a while after that. He blamed himself for not stepping in and helping his friend.

 _But it could have been worse, Zuko._ You _could be the one scarred, not a little servant like me._

It wasn't Lee's fault Ozai just took out his anger on him. He couldn't have prevented this.

* * *

After his interrogation, Lee waited outside Commander Zhao's tent for Prince Zuko. Zhao had reportedly left over an hour ago, leaving the two alone in there. And as part of Zhao's orders, Lee wasn't permitted inside. So he made up the time sitting on the dirt, drawing with a stick. His latest creation was the two guards, and as stoic beings that they were neither of them reacted.

Suddenly he felt a kick in his side, shoving him to the ground. Zhao was back, and Lee was in his way.

Thankfully, tent walls are thin.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you will be free to go." Zhao said.

"Why?" Zuko asked. "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao laughed. "You, stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko, that's enough," Iroh piped in.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundred of warships under my command, and you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

Lee touched his own scar at that, on his back from Ozai.

Zuko was pissed, though. He screamed at Zhao, "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai. At sunset."

"Very well. Its a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do."

* * *

Prince Zuko had challenged a general's honor for calling out the fact that his plan was sacrificing loyal soldiers to the Fire Nation. It was out of place for him to do so, disrespectful. He was forced to enter an Agni Kai by Firelord Ozai, and believed he would win against the old general.

Lee waited in his chambers for Zuko to return triumphant. He had some medical supplies ready, in case the general was able to get a few good hits in. What he wasn't expecting was servants running with a screaming Zuko in their arms, as he clutched at his left eye.

"What happened?" Lee asked one, as they place Zuko on his bed. Lee was already placing some medicinal herbs on his burn to help relieve some of the pain.

"Firelord Ozai was his opponent."

Lee nodded solemnly, feeding Zuko some medicine to help him stop feeling the pain.

Shortly after, Lee had finished wrapping bandages around Zuko's burn and he had entered a fitful sleep from the medication. Lee was changing the rag on his forehead every hour, to continue to cool Zuko so his fever sound subside.

General Iroh had entered Prince Zuko's chambers, looking saddened and regretful. Lee shot up from where he was kneeling by Zuko's side, and entered a deep bow.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko has become stable and-"

"Lee, you should begin packing Prince Zuko's belongings. I'll watch over my nephew."

"Sir?" Lee stood up a little straighter, still in a bow.

"Firelord Ozai has decided to banish Prince Zuko for his lack of honor and respect. He may be welcome home once he returns with the Avatar." General Iroh looked down at his feet for a second before looking Lee in the eyes. "Prince Zuko will be removed from the palace at sunrise."

* * *

The gong of the Agni Kai rang throughout the camp grounds, signaling the start of Commander Zhao and Prince Zuko's fight. This one, Lee was permitted to watch in person, unlike the last one Zuko participated in.

Zuko was the first to attack, sending a fist of flames towards the Commander, who easily dodged each attack sent his way.

It was intense, Zhao parting the flames like butter while Zuko was panting. He was still only on the basics after his attack, having struggled being near flames since the last Agni Kai.

"Basics, Zuko!" Iroh called from next to Lee. "Break his root!"

Zuko was being pushed back further and further by Zhao's attacks, sending them to his sides so as not to be hurt by the flames. Just like Iroh taught, good.

But finally, it was too much, and he was pushed to the ground, lying on his back.

Zhao sent a burst of flame straight towards Zuko's face. Lee could see the horror in his eyes.

Then he did something Lee never seen in a firebending match before. He sent his legs spiraling to disperse the flames, just like the airbender's staff did, then swept Zhao's feet in the same move, making the Commander lose balance.

It was Zuko's turn to push Zhao back, sending flames to his elder's feet and making him panic back to not get burnt, until finally Zhao was forced to the ground.

Zuko stood over the man, his fists ready.

"Do it!" Zhao demanded.

Lee closed his eyes, he didn't want to see anyone get burnt again.

"That's it?" he head Zhao ask. "Your father raised a coward."

Lee slowly opened his eyes.

"Next time you get in my way I promise I won't hold back."

Zuko walked calmly over to Iroh and Lee, unaware of Zhao coming to his feet until he heard a scream from the elder. Lee saw Iroh grab Zhao's foot to prevent the burst of flame from hitting his nephew, pushing him down.

Zuko went to lunge at the man, Iroh grabbing his arms. "No Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." The former General turned to Zhao, still on the ground. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

The trio left, Iroh and Zuko walking through the gate first with Lee following behind.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked softly.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

Lee smiled at Zuko, even if his friend couldn't see it. "Congratulations on your victory, Prince Zuko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Lee in the comments! Your comment reminded me this was a thing I forgot to post. Man it was really hard to write this one, mainly cause I don't want to hurt either Zuko or Sokka/Lee. I do have some stuff planned out surprisingly, thinking the next chapter will most likely be the Waterbending Scroll, I want to focus more on some Katara & Lee sibling relationship. Hehe.


End file.
